cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance Tower
The main military base of the Systems Alliance on the Citadel, the Alliance Tower is the main dock, supply station and headquarters for the human portion of the Citadel Fleet. Since the destruction of Arcturus Station the Tower has taken on the additional responsibility of housing the overarching central command of the Alliance's forces at Sol, and -- for some years post-Reaper War -- the administrative departments of the military government of the Systems Alliance Transitional Administration on Earth. Much of the Tower is dedicated to military docking control, resupply of the fleet's ships and (during the SATAE years) the military government. It has five Command Centres (CICs) for Joint Operations Command (JOC), SATAE and intelligence services. In addition to its garrisoning infantry and military police battalions (the 3/8th Infantry and 1/17th MP respectively), quarters and recreational facilities are available for personnel waiting for redeployment or on shore leave, as well as a military hospital specializing in injury rehabilitation. History The Alliance Tower was established two years after the Alliance was granted an embassy on the Citadel, in the section of Tayseri Ward that borders the Presidium. Starting as a dock for the occasional transport of Alliance dignitaries, the dock has slowly been extended and now functions as an administrative centre. A small marine detachment was assigned to provide security, and the Alliance Intelligence Service soon acquired an office within the Tower. Before Saren's assault on the Citadel, the Tower was one of many military docks, similar to those used by the Salarian Union and Asari Republics. After the destruction of a significant part of the Citadel Fleet during the geth attack, the Systems Alliance began to provide a significant percentage of ships in the joint Citadel Fleet. The Tower, once damaged by fallout from the attack, was further extended to house headquarters. After the Battle of London the Alliance Tower was again rebuilt, this time into the largest command center for the Alliance after the destruction of Arcturus Station. The Tower is now integral to the deployment and command of Alliance forces in the Local Cluster, the function of the military government and the training of troops. Security has been correspondingly tightened. Structure The Alliance Tower is divided into multiple parts. The Upper Spire houses high-security zones, such as the quarters of the Admiralty, the Commandant and other command staff, the Center of Operations, Flight Control, high security offices and the five CICs. Joint Operations Command operates from CIC1, while CIC2 was operated by SATAE, providing Earth's military governor with an overview of any major operations on Earth and receiving reports on the current situation. CIC3 is multipurpose, used for planning and executing major fleet operations, including those involving multilateral forces. The Marine Detachment's HQ is in CIC4, serving as a command centre for the running of the garrison forces aboard the Citadel. CIC5 is the command centre of the Alliance Intelligence Service; only high ranking military officials and those granted clearance by the AIS may enter. The Lower Spire contains the quarters of junior officers, NCOs and enlisted, recreational facilities such as home-sim systems, a gum, a swimming pool, a fully-stocked bar and the mess hall and wardroom, as well as storage areas. Most of the Middle Levels are occupied by administrative offices or space docks. These offices house the company headquarters of the Marines units, the Military police, Alliance Flight Control, the Supply Corps and other essential departments. The space docks are large enough for warships to dock, in order to resupply and rearm. The Tower's fighter, gunship and shuttle squadrons are stationed here. Besides hangar space, this part of the Tower stores He3 fuel and ordnance for the Alliance's various spacecraft. Sophisticated fire control systems are in place in case of an explosion. The basement (nicknamed the "Vault") houses the main computer core, various processing/manufacturing facilities, and the Tower's Electronics and Network Maintenance Department (E/N Department). The corridors are usually very dimly lit, typically because the tech crew of E/N uses the vast majority of their power to run equipment. The E/N Department itself consists of multiple corridors which contain small offices, workshops, the VI-core and data-servers, a Great Hall with production lines for small-series printed circuit boards, and a small Mess Hall for the tech crew that doubles as a conference room. Surrounding the Tower itself is an extended complex, consisting of training facilities, defensive emplacements, further storage, vehicle garages and the David Anderson military hospital. Also Known As To Janice Proctor, the Tower is known scathingly as "the Doomfort". Category:Citadel Space Category:Systems Alliance Category:Citadel